Troubled Waters
by Tommaso
Summary: Alors que le mariage de Watson approche à grands pas, Holmes réalise qu'il ne saurait y avoir un autre homme dans sa vie et agit en conséquence. POV Sherlock


Après un petit temps d'absence, beaucoup d'examens, de très bons résultats et des vacances encore meilleures, je reviens pour le meilleur, mais surtout le pire. Une fic dans l'inspiration d'Echec&Mat, en pire peut-être, mais dans l'espoir de vous toucher à nouveau. (Ne partez pas en courant, revenez !)

Merci pour les nombreux et adorables commentaires que j'ai pu recevoir ; un merci tout particulier à **Nathea** et **Exces**, à qui je n'ai pas encore dédié de fics mais qui m'abreuvent de courriers et de commentaires plus gentils les uns que les autres.

Histoire de vous achever et pour accompagner la dernière partie de ce texte, je vous propose le final de Dragon Heart ("To the stars") n'ayant pas déniché de solo de violon convenable.

Les extraits des paroles sont ceux de la chanson "Everytime" de Britney Spears qui est une des rares que j'apprécie et dont la simplicité du texte fait mouche.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Come notice me / And take my hand  
So why are we / Strangers when  
Our love is strong / Why carry on without me ?_

Posté en chien de faïence devant moi, John m'observait sans manifester la moindre expression ou le plus infime des sentiments. Machinalement, il lissait sa moustache et, fuyant mes yeux, admirait distraitement les nuages qui allaient et passaient à la fenêtre.

Il s'approcha finalement de moi, passant sa main sous ma chemise avant de se raviser. Il doutait, c'était un fait. J'en jouais volontiers, mordillant ma lèvre, prenant un air pour le moins déçu. Sa main s'égara finalement sur mon col et froissa celui-ci de ses doigts fins. Ses yeux perçants cherchèrent enfin les miens : témoins de sa rage, les prunelles étaient d'un bleu sombre.

Il ne posa guère ses lèvres sur les miennes : un baiser aurait été trop sucré pour l'amertume de ces caresses qui se multipliaient. Je mourais d'envie de lui arracher les lèvres, de pécher voracement vers sa bouche. Je n'en eu guère le loisir : se collant contre moi, il me contraignit à me retourner. Dos à lui, les hanches douloureusement appuyées contre l'arrête du bureau. Un mal dérisoire face à la douleur qui m'étreignait le cœur.

John laissa sa langue se perdre, dans le creux de mon dos, ne savourant guère ma peau laissée acide par les perles de sueurs. Il ne s'agissait pas de préliminaires mais bien de distractions, de moments charnels qui n'avaient qu'un seul but : entretenir nos envies. La passion pour les choses bien faites s'était éteinte ; la tendresse ne servait plus qu'à panser les plaies. Tout était illusion et mourait ensuite dans les gémissements quant, plus par coïncidence que par volonté, nous donnions un peu de plaisir à l'autre.

Mon pantalon sur les chevilles, cambré en avant, la scène me paraissait bien impudique et m'aurait rendu mal-à-l'aise si je ne connaissais celui qui, derrière moi, était pareillement vêtu. Watson ne parlait pas, il ne parlait plus. Pas dans nos ébats en tout cas. Ce devait être, à ses yeux, réservés à ceux qui s'aiment pleinement. Ceux qui ne jouent pas pour se détruire.

Lorsque le premier doigt s'immisça, mes jambes tremblaient déjà. Ce n'est pas vraiment doux, ni réellement rude. Cela me blessait d'autant plus : le seul sentiment que m'évoquait les manières de mon amant était l'indifférence. Le plus cruel des poisons. Ainsi, lorsque je me rétractai subitement, dans un gémissement de douleur, je n'obtins qu'un sourcillement :

« Ne soyez pas si sec. » Lui dis-je, en faisant allusion à son silence bien pesant tout en désignant son armoire d'un geste de la tête.

Comprenant ma requête, il revint avec une boîte émaillée dans laquelle il plongea les doigts, les recouvrant d'une crème huileuse. Glissant ceux-ci entre mes globes de chair, il ne glissa guère qu'une phalange, me frustrant plus que jamais. Remuant le bassin contre le poing, il ne daigna pas me sustenter. Il s'agissait évidemment là de me montrer que je l'avais contrarié en lui réclamant un peu de délicatesse. Une façon aussi de se persuader qu'il restait maître de lui malgré l'attirance qu'il ne pouvait réprimer.

Ecartant les chairs tendres, il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement : j'apprenais ainsi qu'il m'estimait prêt. Quant à moi, je n'attendais que de frotter mon dos contre son torse, d'humer son parfum, de le sentir au plus intime.

Le chemin qu'il se frayât m'arracha quelques cris ; cris que j'étouffai aussitôt. L'espace d'un instant, je cru à une démonstration de douceur : sa main vint se poser sur mon flanc. Elle frôla ma peau frissonnante avant de finalement planter ses ongles, griffant superficiellement.

Le balancement de son bassin contre mes fesses me rapprochèrent du bureau jusqu'à m'y cogner à plusieurs reprises : mes hanches seraient probablement bleues dès ce soir. Feulant dans mon cou, il passa une main autour de ma taille, m'enserrant fermement alors qu'il se fondait toujours plus loin en moi. Plus proches que nous ne l'étions ces derniers temps, j'appréciais le bal, jouais de cette volonté qu'il avait de s'afficher en maître en suçotant les doigts qu'il portait à ma bouche.

Il exulta finalement, étranglant mon nom dans sa gorge ; le cœur battant à m'en rompre les côtes, j'attendis, retenant mon souffle, qu'il ne sa cabre une dernière fois. Il ne recula guère tout de suite, comme à son habitude : penché, les lèvres contre mon oreille, il murmura quelques mots d'une voix amère, essoufflée :

« Je vous déteste, Holmes. Je vous hais d'être aussi attirant. »

Sa main dans mes cheveux de jais, il faufila ses doigts avant de tirer ma tête en arrière, offrant ainsi ma gorge à l'assaut de ses lèvres. M'obligeant à lui faire face, il descendit sa main vers mon membre dressé, au supplice. Me mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, je me fis un point d'honneur à ne pas gémir face à ce regard attentif, dominant.

Malheureusement pour moi, l'expérience ne trompait pas. Certains talents ne s'acquièrent qu'après deux longues années de corps-à-corps. Watson était probablement mon plus dangereux ennemi ; plus encore que les poisons, les armes à feu ou la poudre à canon, il parvenait à me neutraliser de la plus douce et horrible des manières : en mettant à profit les enseignements de ces longues nuits passées à Baker Street.  
Ainsi, quelques secondes plus tard, je restais debout, immobile. Ma semence maculait mon ventre et mes cuisses. Comme je m'y attendais, d'étranges rougeurs étaient présentes sur mes hanches saillantes. Watson m'observa du coin de l'œil en s'éloignant pour rouler l'une de ses cigarettes ; léchant le papier, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Remontant mon pantalon, frottant les vestiges de nos ébats avec ce qu'il restait de ma chemise, je fus certain de percevoir une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux azurs qui s'attardèrent sur moi :  
« Nous ne devrions jamais en être arrivés là. »  
« Oui. Et que proposez-vous, Watson ? Une rupture de fiançailles, peut-être ? »

Si deux Holmes vivaient en moi ; un intellectuel posé et un sombre personnage, ce fut ce-dernier qui s'approcha de mon ami : le toisant fièrement, ma bouche fut tirée par un rictus méprisant :

« Aimera-t-elle votre corps marqué par l'âge, la guerre et les maladies comme je le fais ? Et puis… Le ventre de Mary s'arrondira un jour ou l'autre ! Que ferez-vous alors ? Irez-vous voir les filles de joie, du côté de la Tamise ? Ou l'un de ces garçons des Indes qui viennent ici et obéissent contre un peu d'argent ? »

Il fulminait. Ne désirant pas rentrer dans mon jeu, il s'orienta une autre question, toute aussi sensible :

« Et vous, que ferez-vous, Holmes ? »  
« Je ne sais pas… Dormir sans éteindre les bougies ? Jouer à la roulette russe ? »

Son visage se durcit encore. Sa main s'éleva au-dessus de ma tête, je pensais un instant qu'il allait me porter un coup. Il se contenta de tracer d'étranges arabesques du bout du doigt sur mon torse nu. Il caressa la fine toison et plaqua la paume de sa main sur ma peau blafarde :  
« Vous êtes une crapule. Un égoïste. Ce que vous faites ressemble à du chantage ! »  
« Le chantage, c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il vous reste quand l'amour est à l'agonie. »  
Je sentais ma carapace se fissurer. Mon cœur battant contre ma poitrine menaçait de la faire craquer ; les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Watson, dans sa bonté, m'évita cette scène humiliante et se dirigea vers la porte :

« Je rentrerai à l'heure du dîner. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'attendre pour manger. »

La porte se referma sur deux épaules voûtées et une démarche traînante. Mon corps tout entier tremblait et cela n'était très certainement pas le fruit du froid.

* * *

_And everytime I try to fly / I fall without my wings  
I feel so small / I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

A table, le silence régnait plus que jamais. Je ne savais guère où Watson avait effectué sa promenade ; je me doutais cependant que cette question était à éviter. Je reconnaissais volontiers sa décision de rentrer dans la norme, de se dérober à cette relation masculine illégale mais ma fierté m'empêchait de le lui avouer. Mary était une très belle fiancée, très posée. Charmante même, si elle n'était pas venue m'ôter celui pour qui je me réveillais chaque jour.

Entre deux bouchées des plats mitonnés par Mrs Hudson, nos regards se croisaient parfois. Que ce soit dans le mien ou le sien, nous pouvions alors y lire la même déception : celle de ne pas formuler à voix haute ce qui nous rongeait en-dedans.

Alors que j'allais me diriger vers ma chambre, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Douce, délicate, elle m'invita à me retourner. Le front appuyé contre son torse, il passa ses bras autour de moi. Je n'avais rien connu d'aussi agréable depuis des semaines. Était-ce l'échéance qui le poussait à se montrer soudainement aussi humain ?

Incapable de reprendre mon souffle, hystérique, je me collais à lui, aspirant son parfum, me noyant dans des souvenirs qui me revenaient brutalement. Sous mes pieds, un gouffre s'ouvrait : j'abandonnais mes derniers espoirs de le retenir et me cramponnait à ce qu'il me restait : son col, quelques jours et une époque meilleure mais révolue.

Dans un dernier sursaut d'amour, il comprit sûrement ce besoin viscéral de renouer avec le passé. Caressant mes cheveux, je cru entendre un bref « Je suis désolé » qui fut étouffé par nos lèvres unies. Pressant ma main contre sa nuque, je priais pour le temps se suspende.

Me soulevant, il vint me déposer sur la table. Face à face, nous ne pouvions plus nous dérober : il prit mon visage entre ses mains et dévora ma bouche de plus belle. Au cours de nos luttes, la lampe s'éteignit. Plongés dans le noir, nous renoncions à la comédie : je ne vis pas ses larmes mais sentis ses joues humides contre les miennes. Sa voix douce murmura des paroles violentes et injustes :

« Dans un autre pays, à une autre époque, nous aurions pu- »

A l'aveugle, je posai mon index sur son menton et ses lèvres. Il ne vit jamais mon sourire défait mais sincère :

« On ne refait pas l'histoire. »

Et encore moins celle-ci. Ce récit dont la fin était si cruelle que nous aurions souhaité arracher les dernières pages. On pouvait, en revanche, soigner l'épilogue.  
Entourant sa taille avec mes jambes, il me surprit une dernière fois : boitillant, il trouva la force nécessaire pour m'amener jusqu'à son lit. Me déposant dans les draps, il s'allongea sur le flanc à mes côtés.

Ce soir-là, j'enregistrais l'odeur la plus inédite, la plus secrète et la plus précieuse à mes yeux : un mélange de cire de bougie, d'eau de Cologne, de sueur, de regrets et de l'infinie tendresse des adieux entre amants.

* * *

_I make believe / That you are here  
It's the only way / I see clear  
What have I done / You seem to move on easy_

Assis dans son fauteuil, les ongles plantés dans le bois précieux, je recevais avec délice les premières vagues de cocaïne. Embuant mon esprit et mes yeux, traçant mil sillons venimeux dans mon organisme et autant sur mes joues humides, je bloquais ma respiration. Les secondes passaient, semblaient durer une éternité. Mais toujours, j'évitais l'asphyxie. Je reprenais alors conscience, avec dégoût et colère, de ma pitoyable condition.

Je ne reconnaissais rien de mon appartement : le moindre souvenir de Watson avait soit rejoint sa demeure du côté de Kensington soit nourri le feu de cheminée. Ce dernier fait ne m'avait nullement apaisé : où que j'aille, quoique je fasse, je souffrais.

Frottant le pli de mon coude, curieusement rouge, je fixais la veine la plus épaisse, roulant sous ma peau blanche. Mordant dans le bouchon d'un flacon de morphine, je pompai le contenu dans une seringue jaunie. Plantant rageusement l'aiguille, je pressai le piston.

Une chaleur cotonneuse m'entoura : je sombrai, inconscient, dans un monde bien meilleur. Watson me tenait, m'embrassait. Il n'était pas seul ; ils étaient cent, vaguant dans l'appartement. L'un d'entre eux fumait distraitement sa pipe devant la cheminée, un autre lisait un ouvrage de chirurgie face à la fenêtre tandis qu'un dernier enfilait une tenue, se retournant pour mieux me sourire.

Quant un amant s'en va, ce n'est pas tellement les évènements marquants qui vous manque mais bien l'ordinaire. Ces actes communs qui tissent le quotidien et, qu'à chaque battement de cils, vous attendait fébrilement. Et en vain.

Quand je repris conscience, personne ne chiquait de tabac devant le feu ou n'étudiait consciencieusement à la lumière du jour. Il n'y avait pas plus d'homme pour me sourire, entre coquetterie et amusement.

Les larmes reprirent de plus belle. La drogue n'était pas une échappatoire – il n'y avait aucune solution à ce problème – mais bien un substitut. Les neurones agressés, le pouls dangereusement affolé, les fantômes m'apparaissaient si clairement que je décidai de passer mes journées entre semi-conscience et overdose, relançant à chaque fois les limites de ce que mon corps pouvait endurer.

Parfois, je craignais que mon estimation soit faussée et que le poison, trop fortement dosé, ne m'emporte finalement. Je ne ressentais cependant aucune peur : prêt à basculer, des bras forts et vigoureux m'entouraient. Le parfum de Watson me cernait alors avant de s'évanouir. Je retombais, fiévreux, l'écume aux lèvres.

Mon sort n'était certainement pas de mourir aujourd'hui.

* * *

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small / I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Je n'en savais rien, mais Watson souffrait aussi. Peut-être pas autant que moi, il est vrai, mais son bonheur n'était pas des plus idéaux. Mary se révéla être une épouse aussi douce et délicate que John l'avait espéré. Acceptant sans répulsion son devoir conjugal, il se surprit même à apprécier le contact d'un corps féminin, réminiscence si lointaine de ses années dissolues en Inde.

Sa demeure, située dans le quartier agréable de Kensington, lui offrait quelques pièces spacieuses et aérées dont une immense chambre, où il se trouvait actuellement. Plongé dans l'obscurité, au cœur de la nuit, il bataillait avec ses démons. Les heures plus tardives étaient les plus difficiles : je ne lui manquais guère lorsqu'il se trouvait en société, dans les bras aimants de son épouse ou accablé de travail au cabinet. C'était lorsque le monde entier semblait se taire, que les gens se retiraient un à un vers les bras de Morphée que mon absence pesait.

Je ne pouvais guère imaginer qu'aux petites heures, il glissait sa main dans celle de sa promise non pas en pensant à elle, mais bien à moi.  
Si je l'avais appris, peut-être n'aurais-je pas commis cette erreur fatale. Mais on ne refait pas l'histoire. Jamais.

* * *

_I may have made it rain / Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_

_At night I pray / That soon your face  
Will fade away_

Les larmes ont un pouvoir fascinant sur l'encre. Plus encore que le feu qui détruit, le bleu se délave jusqu'à baver sur le papier, créant un effet dramatique exceptionnel. J'aurai souhaité ne jamais me permettre cette remarque mais qu'espérais-je, dans le fond, en rédigeant cette lettre ? Des éclats de rire, un remerciement ? J'aurais seulement souhaité être moins égoïste pour partir, sans drame, et sans larme. Et fort, pour rester, tenir bon.

« _1891, 21th January_

_Mon estimé Watson,_

_Pardonnez-moi, tout d'abord, de ne pas vous lire ces mots en personne. J'espère que ma voix est bel et bien celle que vous entendez en détaillant cette lettre. Dans le cas contraire, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur : rien n'est plus important que le fond, pas même la forme._

_Je vous remercie pour ces belles années. Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois de ne pas être présent pour les étapes les plus cruciales de votre vie. Nous avons mené de belles aventures mais celles que doit s'apprêter à vivre tout homme marié, en passe de devenir bon père de famille, sont plus grandes encore._

_Ainsi la vie va et ira. Boitillante, difficile mais toujours si belle. J'ai conscience que le meilleur est derrière moi et que mes jours à venir pourraient être bien médiocre. Je désire ne conserver que l'essence du bonheur. Une quintessence qui, de près comme de loin, a votre parfum._

_J'ai envoyé l'essentiel de mes affaires chez Mycroft. Quelques effets demeurent ici, libre à vous de les conserver ou de lui faire parvenir. L'une de mes partitions vous est dédiée ; prenez-ceci comme un remerciement. J'aurais aimé vous offrir plus, mais rien n'est à la hauteur de ces années de protection, de présence rassurante et de gestes aimants._

_La route est longue ; reprenez la marche dès à présent sans trop vous attarder. Je pars la tête remplie de merveilleux paysages et de souvenirs immenses. Ouvrez vos ailes, épanouissez-vous. L'avenir vous sourit. Et un ange veillera sur vous._

_Je serai toujours vôtre,  
Sherlock Holmes _»

Sa douleur, à la lecture de cette lettre, fut telle qu'il en tomba, prostré, sur le parquet usé de Baker Street. Ce qui aurait dû être une visite de courtoisie s'était involontairement transformée en séance d'adieux. Je regrettai amèrement ce concours de circonstances, mais je ne pouvais envisager de partir sans lui répéter, lui confier une ultime fois à quel point il avait compté à mes yeux. Et combien John Watson ne pouvait être remplacé dans ma vie morne et solitaire.

Mon cœur était si petit, si étroit ; il avait, malgré ces difficultés, réussi à s'y glisser et se rendre indispensable à ma vie, au moins autant que l'air que je respirais. Il n'en sortit guère, même après son mariage. De fait, il n'y avait et n'y aurait plus jamais de place pour une autre personne.

Les pieds dangereusement alignés sur la berge de la Tamise, je regardai l'eau tourbeuse et sombre dans laquelle une péniche vint tracer son sillon. Celui-ci se fracassa contre les rives et projeta quelques gouttes d'eau nauséabonde sur mes vêtements. Si ce fleuve n'était pas le plus beau d'Europe – l'Arno ou le Danube aurait eu mes préférences en autre temps – il présentait l'inestimable avantage de figurer au cœur de la ville qui avait connu mes meilleures années. Mieux qu'une pierre de granit mal dégrossie et sinistre, je choisissais de remettre ma dépouille au bon-vouloir du courant. Peut-être demeurerais-je, bloqué entre quelques caillasses, ici ou voguerais-je jusqu'à la mer, puis l'océan. Ce que j'allais devenir n'était pas aussi important que ce que j'avais été.

Prenant une dernière inspiration, je collais une étoffe subtilisée à John contre ma bouche et mon nez. Je ne partais pas seul, mais embaumé de souvenirs.  
L'eau, en cette saison, était évidemment froide. Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à une telle morsure : prêt à aspirer le liquide, je fus bloqué net dans mon élan. Entraîné vers le fond, la mort vint me prendre doucement. Ce n'était pas une douce expérience, bien entendu, mais je remerciais cependant le ciel de ne pas me reprendre plus brutalement.

L'espace d'un instant, je cru apercevoir sur mes mains une lumière diffuse. L'eau était à présent beaucoup plus chaude. Bercé, je fermais les yeux. Une dernière fois.

Vu des rives de Londres, je n'étais rien de plus que quelques ronds dans l'eau et le bruit assourdissant que des dockers attribuèrent à l'ancre qui venait de se débiner de la coque. Rien de plus qu'une goutte dans l'océan.

* * *

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Dissimulé derrière une large porte, Watson regarda par trois fois à ce qu'aucun regard indiscret ne voit ce qu'il mijotait : remplissant une seringue d'une dose correcte de morphine – qui n'aurait cependant pas perturbé un seul cheveu de Sherlock -, il l'injecta dans le pli du coude et lissa sa manche par-dessus. Retouchant brièvement sa tenue, il revint dans le salon où un jeune homme, les cheveux bruns hirsutes, de petite taille, aux mains très fines l'attendait.  
Celui-ci tenait à la main un violon impeccable et ciré avec le plus grand soin. Il le leva et s'adressa à son hôte :

« C'est un magnifique instrument. Il vous appartient ? »  
« Non, pas réellement. Etes-vous en mesure de jouer la partition que je vous ai donnée ? »

Le garçon opina de la tête et lui assura que le morceau était d'une difficulté abordable pour lui. John lui garantit qu'il recevrait ses quelques pièces à la fin de sa représentation et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, près du feu.

La pièce était faiblement éclairée par la cheminée, plongée dans un silence parfait. Le musicien porta le violon à son menton et fit courir l'archet sur les cordes. Quelques notes très douces s'élevèrent, imprimée par la suite d'un rythme plus rapide, plus passionné. Cette ballade était déchirante. Pourtant, Watson ressentit l'urgent besoin de se lever et de tourner le dos à son invité, masquant ses yeux humides et rouges.

Le menton appuyé contre le rebord de la cheminée, la chaleur lui cuisait le ventre et les cuisses. La drogue faisait doucement son chemin jusqu'aux méninges où elle déclencha un feu d'artifices et de fantômes. La sensation d'une main doucement posée sur son épaule l'apaisa plus que jamais. Il entendit la voix grave et sourde de son ami, venant lui susurrer à l'oreille que « tout irait bien, désormais » tandis que le final, plus franc et plus heureux, s'amorçait déjà.

Face aux portraits, toujours bercé par cette musique envoûtante, Watson ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en savourant le corps chaud qui l'attirait contre lui, les bras rassurants qui l'entourèrent et l'étreignirent quelques secondes à peine. Lorsque John ouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour sourire, il n'y avait personne. Pas de Sherlock. Juste lui et ce garçon musicien infiniment doué qu'il remercia longtemps, la voix encore tremblante de cette illusion bénéfique mais douloureuse :

« De rien, Monsieur. C'est un honneur de jouer un morceau si émotionnel. Je n'en connais pas l'auteur, qui est-il ? Sa musique est envoûtante, si- Enfin, vous pourriez vous moquer de moi, Monsieur, mais… »  
« Que voulez-vous dire ? »  
« Elle me parait si chargée en sentiments, en émotion que… J'oserai presque dire qu'elle fait revivre les défunts. Le- Le temps de la chanson. Vous comprenez ? »

John inclina sa tête, approuvant l'étrange mais perspicace analyse du jeune homme. Holmes lui-même ne l'aurait pas mieux dit.

* * *

"_Death can not stop true love, it can only delay it for a little while._" **Anonyme**


End file.
